Ecouter son coeur ou sa raison ?
by RanxShin59
Summary: La bataille fait rage entre les démons et les chevaliers. Elisabeth aperçoit Dreyfus alias Fraudin et se dirige vers lui pour comprendre ses actes. Méliodas essaye de l'en empêcher, mais avant qu'il n'est pu l'atteindre, le démon la poignarde devant les yeux du capitaine. A cause de ça, les pouvoirs de démon de celui ci se sont réveillés. Le destin de nos héros est en marche.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous et à toutes,**

 **Me revoilà avec une histoire de Nanatsu no taizai. En vérité cette histoire est la première que j'ai écrit sur ce manga, mais je n'avais jamais eu le temps de la finir. Et beh ce n'est toujours pas le cas XD au départ ça ne devait qu'être qu'un OS, mais j'étais particulièrement inspirée et du coup, j'ai écris et écris et il y a maintenant plusieurs chapitres, car pour un OS ça aurait été trop long XD (j'avais 14 pages word et encore je ne l'ai pas fini, donc je l'ai coupé ;) )**

 **Sinon l'histoire se passe après la victoire de Méliodas et la résurrection des Ten commandements, donc il y a des risques de spoils pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans. du coup je ne reprends pas l'idée que SPOIL SCAN c'est Merlin qui a volé les pouvoirs de démons de Méliodas, qu'ils sont partis à Camelot et se sont pris une claque par Galan. je reprends juste l'idée que Fraudin a tué Liz et du coup Méliodas a tué Fraudin et détruit le royaume de Danafor. Sinon j'invente le reste, donc je ne reprends pas la continuité des scans on va dire).**

 **Couples : Melisabeth. (Méliodas x Elisabeth)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)**

(PS: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas)

* * *

 _ **C**_ _ **hapitre 1 : Vengeance**_

La bataille fait rage au sein de la capitale du royaume de Lyones. Alors qu'ils viennent juste de sortir d'un conflit opposant les 7 péchés capitaux et les chevaliers sacrés et que la ville a été sacrément touchée par ces combats. À peine elle est reconstruite que voilà une autre guerre ravage tout sur son passage. Mais cette fois, cette bataille semble encore plus féroce et dangereuse que la précédente. L'enjeu est cette fois capital, puisqu'il s'agit tout simplement de la survie de l'espèce humaine, mais aussi de tous autres espèces, face aux redoutables démons. En effet, le sceau a fini par être affaibli et 10 des plus puissants et plus dangereux démons ont pu s'échapper du sceau, grâce au sang d'une apôtre des déesses, ou plus précisément du sang de la troisième princesse du royaume, Elisabeth. Ces démons veulent se venger des autres clans qui les ont enfermé, il y a 3000 ans et pour cela une extermination pure et simple des autres espèces est bénéfique. Mais avec des renseignements par Merlin, le péché de la gourmandise, si le sang de l'apôtre des déesses peut briser un sceau, il peut aussi le renfermer et les renvoyer d'où ils viennent. Autrement dit, inconsciemment la princesse Elisabeth a le pouvoir de les renfermer dans le sceau. Mais pour cela, elle a besoin de développer ses pouvoirs, encore inconnu pour elle. Les démons, sachant cela, et avant que leurs ennemis ne réalisent leur « arme », décident de frapper en premier et de tous les anéantir. Voilà qui sont les ennemis des chevaliers de Lyones. Voilà pourquoi le royaume est en feu et en cendres. Mais les chevaliers ne se laissent pas faire et défendent et combattent ces démons, avec à l'avant garde les 7 péchés capitaux sous l'ordre du roi et du nouveau grand chevalier sacré, Gilthunder, élu par le roi lui même. Mais surtout sous l'ordre du capitaine des 7 péchés capitaux, Méliodas, qui semble en connaître un rayon sur les ennemis.

* * *

C'est ainsi que tous les 7 péchés capitaux, même Escanor qu'ils avaient retrouvé au préalable, ainsi que tous les chevaliers combattent pour protéger les habitants, qui eux, ont fui la capitale pour se réfugier dans un lieu secret en cas d'attaque de ce genre. Ce sont les trois princesses, elles mêmes qui ont évacué la population pendant que les autres combattent. Même si à l'origine, le roi ainsi que les chevaliers, notamment Méliodas, le capitaine des 7 péchés, Gilthunder et Griamor, les chevaliers protecteurs des princesses les ont interdit de sortir sur le terrain et de rester en sécurité. Mais depuis quand les princesses obéissent-ils aux ordres alors que leur royaume est en danger et que la vie du peuple est en jeu. C'est alors, avec l'idée de la plus jeune des princesses, Elisabeth, évidemment, que ces trois là sont partis aider à leur manière en évacuant la population de la bataille. Les chevaliers, les ayant vu sorti, n'ont certes, pas été ravis qu'elles ont désobéi, mais ils s'en sont doutés un peu, et essayent de les éloigner le plus possible des grands conflits et ont ordonné à un groupe de chevaliers de les protéger pendant qu'eux, ils combattent les plus dangereux.

* * *

Mais alors que la princesse Elisabeth évacue des enfants, elle se retourne et voit une personne qu'elle connaît bien : Dreyfus. Elle n'en revient toujours pas. Méliodas lui avait pourtant dit qu'Hendrickson l'avait tué, mais il est là. Il est en vie. Et il se bat. Mais quelque chose cloche. Il ne se bat pas pour le royaume, mais semble se battre contre celui ci. Pourquoi ? La princesse ne comprend pas. Elle veut comprendre. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle se dirige vers lui, malgré les cris désespérés des princesses et des chevaliers. Méliodas entend ces cris inhabituels à ceux qu'il entend depuis le début de la guerre et, perplexe, se retourne vers la source. Et ce qu'il vit le choque sur place. Il voit la princesse Elisabeth courir dans le champ de bataille, mais pire encore, vers Dreyfus. Il arrête son combat immédiatement, ce qui laisse ses ennemis interloqués, et se précipite vers Elisabeth.

Après quelques minutes, la princesse arrive enfin près de Dreyfus, qui se retourne vers elle. L'apparence de l'ex chevalier semble avoir changé. Il est plus sombre, plus … démoniaque ? La princesse comprend de moins en moins. Elle lui pose alors la question :

« Dreyfus, tu es en vie ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Méliodas m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais mort ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi attaques tu le royaume au lieu de le protéger comme tu le faisais avant ? Que se passe-t-il Dreyfus ? » demande Elisabeth, à la fois soulagée qu'il soit en vie, mais inquiète par la tournure des événements.

« Elisabeth éloignes toi de lui ! » hurle le capitaine des 7 péchés capitaux, à plusieurs mètres d'elle, qui accoure vers la princesse.

En l'entendant, la princesse tourne sa tête pour le voir courir vers elle, où elle peut constater que le capitaine des 7 péchés capitaux a une expression effrayée sur son visage. Elle ne comprend pas trop ce qu'il lui arrive et pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

Puis, tout d'un coup, Elisabeth sent une douleur au niveau de son ventre et crache du sang. Elle se retourne vers Dreyfus à nouveau, qui lui, profitant de l'occasion tant rêvée, lui a planté son épée avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« ELISABETH ! » hurle à la mort Méliodas, horrifié.

Les autres péchés et chevaliers se sont précipités eux aussi, à cause du hurlement désespéré du péché du dragon, mais à cause de cette action, ils s'arrêtent et restent tétanisés par la scène.

Son épée, toujours plantée dans le ventre de la princesse, l'ancien grand chevalier sacré s'approche du visage d'Elisabeth et lui murmure : « Je ne suis pas Dreyfus, princesse ». Elisabeth écarquille les yeux d'étonnement. Puis, il continue : « Je suis Fraudin. Le démon Fraudin. Et j'ai juré de me venger de Méliodas, en tuant devant ses yeux, la personne qui tient le plus dans ce monde. Et maintenant c'est chose faite. » termine-t-il en ricanant et en enlevant violemment l'épée de sa victime. Puis le démon s'éclipse laissant sa victime à l'agonie. Quant à Elisabeth, après l'épée sortie de son ventre, commence à perdre connaissance et s'écroule violemment avant que Méliodas ne puisse arriver jusqu'à elle.

« Elisabeth ! Noooon ! » crie le capitaine en arrivant précipitamment vers la princesse. Il s'agenouille et la prend dans ses bras.

« Elisabeth je te supplie tiens bon ! » implore-t-il en observant la blessure. Il appuie avec sa main pour stopper l'hémorragie. Du moins essayer.

« Messire … Méliodas ... »

« Stop arrête de parler ! »

« Je ne comprends pas … Pourquoi Dreyfus a fait ça ? »

« Elisabeth … Ce n'est pas Dreyfus … C'est un démon du nom de Fraudin qui a pris possession du corps de Dreyfus … c'est sans doute pour cela que je ne l'ai pas senti … Il devrait être mort ! » s'énerve-t-il sur lui même.

« C'est vous qui l'a tué il y a 16 ans à Danafor, n'est ce pas ? »

Méliodas la regarde surpris : « Comment tu sais ça ? »

Malgré le visage tiraillé par la douleur, la princesse se met à sourire : « Il a tué Liz, n'est ce pas ? La femme que vous aimez. C'est pourquoi vous l'avez tué, il y a 16 ans. »

Méliodas baisse la tête si bien que ses cheveux cachent ses yeux.

« Elisabeth ... »

Tout d'un coup, la princesse crache du sang. Méliodas reprend ses esprits, et prend un air horrifié de voir encore une fois une personne qu'il aime mourir devant ses yeux.

« Elisabeth je te supplie reste avec moi ! »

« Mais je suis si fatiguée ... » dit elle en fermant petit à petit les yeux.

« Non non non ! Ne les ferme pas ! … Tu ne peux pas … me faire ça ! » dit-il en mettant une main sur la joue de la princesse, comme pour essayer de capter encore de sa chaleur. Il ferme les yeux comme pour supplier de la garder en vie.

Puis, Elisabeth sent quelque chose sur son visage. Avec un effort surhumain, elle ouvre les yeux, pour voir des larmes coulées le long du visage du capitaine des 7 péchés capitaux, qui retombent sur ses propres joues. Puis, elle sourit et dit : « Désolé. J'aurai dû vous écouter. Mais encore une fois j'en n'ai fait qu'à ma tête. Pardonnez moi, messire Méliodas »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Je ne t'ai jamais voulu ! J'aurai dû le deviner, têtue comme tu es » sourit Méliodas.

En réponse, Elisabeth sourit de son plus beau sourire, puis elle ferme les yeux petit à petit.

« Elisabeth ! Non ! Non ! Non ! » pleure pour de bon Méliodas, en la serrant fort dans ses bras, comme pour retenir la vie de la princesse.

Puis loin les autres péchés et chevaliers se sont approchés de la scène, mais en gardant une certaine distance, la réaction du péché de la colère étant trop imprévisible. Quant aux sœurs d'Elisabeth, les chevaliers les ont retenu et ont promis de ramener la plus jeune saine et sauve et qu'elles devaient rester loin de la bataille sanglante. Du coup, elles n'ont pas pu voir cette scène choquante du meurtre de leur sœur. Mais vu la tournure des événements, elles ne vont sûrement pas tarder à le découvrir.

Pour revenir à cette scène, ils sont tous le choc, surtout Diane, le péché de l'envie, à qui elle considère la princesse comme sa meilleure amie, depuis longtemps.

« Elisabeth … non ! Pourquoiiii ? » pleure effondrée Diane, en tombant à genoux. King, le péché de la paresse, aussi attristé, s'approche de Diane pour essayer de la consoler.

* * *

Soudain, Fraudin réapparaît derrière Méliodas, ayant tout assisté à la scène, ce qui surpris tous les spectateurs.

« Alors mon cher Méliodas ! Traître Méliodas ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir la femme qu'on aime par dessus tout se faire tuer par le même démon deux fois ! » ricane Fraudin

D'un coup, l'atmosphère est devenue très tendue. Mais alors vraiment très tendue. Méliodas arrête tout mouvement et ses yeux sont cachés par ses cheveux.

« Je te l'avait dit que je me vengerais ! Et puis tu es tellement devenu prévisible et faible ! Si tu ne voulais pas que cette fille ne meure, tu aurais dû freiner tes sentiments pour elle. De plus, comme ça, j'ai fait une pierre deux coups. J'ai eu ma vengeance sur toi et j'ai tué l'apôtre des déesses. La seule qui aurait pu nous renfermer. Mission accomplie ! Je pense que ce sont tes chers frères qui vont être contents. Que je vais de ce pas, avertir » rigole le démon.

« Espèce de ... » rage Diane en se relevant d'un coup.

« STOP ! » hurle Méliodas, qui stoppe tout mouvement des chevaliers, mais aussi de Fraudin.

« Elisabeth, je sais que tu m'entends, alors écoute ce que je vais te dire » dit Méliodas en baissant le ton. Puis, le capitaine se rapproche du visage de la princesse et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Tu as bien compris ? Je reviens très vite et on reprendra notre vie ensemble, d'accord ? » dit-il en posant doucement la tête de la princesse au sol. Puis, il finit par se relever et donne les ordres à ses chevaliers : « Merlin, occupe toi de sa blessure toute de suite »

« Capitaine tu sais bien que je n'ai pas cette capacité ... »

« C'est un ordre ! »

Une étrange atmosphère règne et tout le monde comprit qu'il ne faut mieux pas discuter les ordres du capitaine des 7 péchés capitaux.

« Compris. » dit la magicienne en s'approchant de la princesse.

« Péchés capitaux, protéger la princesse. Quant à vous autres, ne vous mêlez pas de ça » continue-t-il en se retournant vers Fraudin.

« Wow ! Je n'ai jamais vu le capitaine aussi furieux ! » dit King surpris.

« Ce type a fait une énorme erreur en tuant la princesse devant ses yeux ! » ricane Ban le péché du renard.

« Ahah ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu essayes de faire, Méliodas, mais pour la princesse c'est d'ores et déjà trop tard ! »

Soudain, un pouvoir immense s'échappe de Méliodas et semble augmenter de seconde en seconde. Tout le monde, même Fraudin, recule d'un pas terrifié par ce pouvoir dangereux.

« Fraudin. » dit Méliodas d'une voix, qui semble bien différente de celle de d'habitude, sous le coup de la rage. « Crois moi. Pour ça, je te ferais subir pire que la mort ! Tu regretteras le jour où tu as survécu à Danafor ! »

« Ahah ! Cause toujours ! Tu crois vraiment ... » dit il avant de se faire transpercer par Méliodas en un coup d'épée, d'une telle vitesse que personne ne voit quoique ce soit. Puis, Méliodas arrive par le haut pour continuer son massacre en lui coupant tous ses membres. Pour finir, il l'envoie valser à plusieurs mètres contre plusieurs bâtiments.

« Wow ! » s'exclament tous les chevaliers apeurés par cette puissance monstrueuse.

Méliodas se tient debout, des marques sombres partout sur son corps et son visage. Puis, il ouvre enfin les yeux, d'ordinaire verts émeraudes, là si sombres, si démoniaque et qui exprime une telle rage que même ses alliés prennent peur.

D'un coup, quelqu'un ou quelque chose sort des décombres. « Tu crois pouvoir m'abattre comme … » dit il avant de voir l'épée de Méliodas se planter en plein cœur.

« Non. Ça serait trop facile sinon. » dit le capitaine d'une voix terrifiante.

Puis, un combat à mort des plus sanglants entre deux démons, chacun pour la vengeance, commence. Bien que lorsqu'on regarde le combat, on remarque tout de suite, que Méliodas a un net avantage, dû sûrement à la rage, la colère, la tristesse, la peine, tous ces sentiments négatifs qui le domine dès à présent. Après tout, on ne l'appelle pas le péché de la colère pour rien. Mais à ce rythme, Lyones va finir par avoir le même sort que Danafor.

* * *

Du côté de la princesse, Merlin est toujours en train d'essayer de la sauver, même si elle sait que c'est peine perdue, car elle n'a pas la capacité pour soigner. Mais vu l'état du capitaine ça serait dangereux de désobéir en ce moment. Alors elle essaye. Mais, l'état de la princesse s'aggrave, et elle se meurt.

« Oh non non non ! Princesse vous n'allez pas me faire ça ! » dit Merlin inquiète pour le sort de la princesse, mais aussi du sien et de tous ceux qui l'entoure si jamais la princesse meurt pour de bon.

« Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demande King.

« Elle est en train de mourir » dit elle en récitant des sorts, qui elle sait, ne sont pas efficace contre ce type de soins.

« Quoi ? Non c'est une blague ! Elisabeth ne peut pas mourir ! Allez tiens bon Elisabeth ! » pleure Diane.

« Tenez bon princesse ! » murmure Merlin

« Elisabeth si tu meurs je ne te pardonnerais jamais ! Je peux même te donner mes restes pendant un mois ! » pleure aussi Hawk.

Alors que tous les chevaliers supplient la princesse de rester en vie, le combat fait toujours rage. Heureusement que Merlin, avec l'aide des autres péchés, a forgé un barrière autour d'eux pour ne être exposé au danger, vu la violence du combat. Mais vu que ce sont des démons tous les deux, et qu'ils livrent un combat à mort, la barrière risque de ne pas tenir encore longtemps comme ça.

Puis d'un coup, Merlin écarquille les yeux d'horreur, ce qui est plutôt rare chez elle. « Non non non ! Princesse ! Revenez parmi nous ! Princesse ! Princesse Elisabeth ! »

« Merlin ne me dis pas que ... » intervient pour la première fois Ban

Mais, Merlin ferme les yeux et secoue la tête de gauche à droite, ce qui donne la réponse à Ban, qui ferme les yeux en jurant. Alors Diane explose et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, et tous les chevaliers s'écroulent, car n'ayant pas accompli leur devoir de chevalier.

 _Margaret … Je suis désolé_ , pense Gilthunder.

« Va falloir retenir le capitaine avant qu'il tue tous les êtres vivants sur son passage » dit Gowther.

« Toi espèce d'enfoiré ! Elisabeth vient de mourir et tu penses à ... » rage Diane.

« Non Gowther a raison. L'état de la princesse était trop grave et personne ici n'était en mesure de la soigner. Mais après il en aura fini avec Fraudin, il reviendra vers la princesse, mais sa rage ne sera pas diminué pour autant. Il faudra l'arrêter avant qu'il anéantisse tout, ses pouvoirs de démons revenus pour de bon. »

« Retenir le capitaine … t'en a des bonnes Merlin » dit King.

« Mais dans un sens, on peut remercier la princesse » dit le péché de la luxure.

Tout le monde le regarde interloqué, puis il poursuit : « Bah oui sa mort nous est bénéfique, vu qu'elle permet au capitaine de libérer sa pleine puissance et il pourra nous débarrasser de ces démons. »

« Donc en gros tu dis tant mieux que la princesse soit morte » s'irrite Ban.

« Oui c'est ça. »

Tout le monde le regarde d'un air super méchant, alors que Merlin pose sa main sur son front, désespérée.

« Vous avez un problème ? » demande Gowther.

« JE VAIS LE TUER ! » hurlent en cœur Diane et Hawk, qui ont dû se faire retenir, par King et Ban.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? »

« Gowther à l'avenir, abstiens toi ce genre de remarques » dit Merlin.

« Ouais et surtout devant le capitaine si tu ne veux pas finir comme ce démon » intervient Ban.

Les autres chevaliers les regardent se chamailler, interloqués, alors que devant leurs yeux, la princesse, qui ont juré de protéger, vient de mourir. De plus, lorsqu'ils vont devoir annoncer la nouvelle aux autres princesses, ils ne donnent pas chers de leur peau, surtout connaissant la princesse Veronica, qui surprotège Elisabeth.

* * *

Mais pendant que tout le monde pleure sa mort, ou se chamaille, dans la tête de la princesse, il semble qu'un tas de souvenirs se profile. Son enfance, le coup d'état des chevaliers, sa fuite, sa rencontre avec Méliodas, leur aventure avec les péchés capitaux, son kidnapping, son sauvetage, le fait qu'elle découvre qu'elle est l'apôtre des déesses, la victoire de Méliodas, et surtout les sentiments qu'elle a développé au fil de ses aventures pour Méliodas. Et surtout les dernières semaines, où Méliodas a finit par répondre à ses sentiments, ayant marre de les renier plus longtemps, poussé aussi sans doute par les autres péchés capitaux. Les sourires, les moments heureux, les fous rires, les bêtises, les baisers, les moments intimes, tout cela. Et puis, les souvenirs d'aujourd'hui, l'attaque au royaume, et qu'elle a découvert que c'est Dreyfus qui est derrière tout ça. Le fait qu'elle a voulu avoir une discussion avec lui, étant princesse du royaume et lui ancien chevalier sacré. Pour finir, par son assassinat, les pleurs de Méliodas et enfin les mots qui lui a murmuré. Et ses souvenirs se focalisent alors surtout sur les derniers mots qui lui a dit, ses mots qui restent à jamais gravés dans son esprit et son cœur, qui a cessé de battre physiquement, mais jamais pour lui.

Mais soudain, une lumière jaillit de son corps, une lumière blanche et chaleureuse, ce qui étonnent ceux qui l'entourent. Son pouvoir s'est déclenché par on ne sait quel miracle. Et ses blessures se mettent à guérir toutes seules. Personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe réellement, mais ce qu'ils voient leur convainc à dire que la princesse n'a sans doute pas dit son dernier mot. Et Merlin ajouterait malicieusement certainement que le capitaine est sans doute pour quelque chose.

L'espoir et la lumière semble revenir dans ce moment de désespoir et de ténèbres.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. En tout, il y aura 3 chapitres. Le deuxième étant déjà écrit, mais je ne le publie pas tout de suite ;) Le troisième n'est pas encore écrit.**

 **A bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Le troisième et dernier chapitre est en cours d'écriture et arrivera certainement dans les prochains jours.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Je le**_ ** _ramènerai_**

Après cette bataille sanglante, où les dégâts humains et matériels sont conséquents et les démons ont battu en retraite, dépassés par certains événements étonnants, on retrouve une capitale détruite. Les habitants, qui ont beaucoup perdu, n'ont pas tellement le moral, même si le royaume a gagné cette bataille, mais pour combien de temps. C'est alors qu'ils reconstruisent petit à petit leur vie et la ville, aidés bien évidemment des chevaliers, qui eux aussi n'ont pas vraiment le moral. Mais le pire reste certainement les péchés capitaux, qui se sont un peu isolés dans leur bar, fermé au public, ordre du capitaine. Mais pourquoi tant de dépression ? Une réponse simple : la princesse Elisabeth. Son destin n'est pas assuré, étant entre la vie et la mort depuis son altercation avec un démon. Comment peut-on envisager à fêter cette victoire alors qu'on sait l'état de la princesse du royaume, tant aimé par ses habitants et les chevaliers ? Comment peut-on envisager à fêter cette victoire contre les démons alors qu'on sait la raison qui ont fait que les chevaliers ont gagné contre leurs ennemis ? Comment peut-on envisager à faire le fête alors qu'on sait que c'est dû à l'état de la princesse Elisabeth, que le capitaine des péchés capitaux a laissé éclaté sa rage et libérer toute sa puissance ? Et que le royaume a pu éviter une destruction pure et simple à cause de la colère du péché du dragon, catastrophe évitée de justesse grâce aux autres péchés.

Non le temps n'est vraiment pas aux réjouissances, surtout que la menace pèse toujours au dessus de leurs têtes. C'est même plus tendu que jamais.

* * *

Voilà plusieurs jours que la bataille a pris fin, plusieurs jours que Méliodas et les autres ont ramené la princesse Elisabeth à sa famille au château, entre la vie et la mort. Plusieurs jours, qu'elle est inconsciente, comme morte et que seule Merlin peut confirmer qu'elle vit encore. Mais pour combien de temps ? Plusieurs jours que Méliodas a arrêté de sourire, de boire ou plus précisément de vivre comme d'habitude, ne permettant à personne de l'approcher. Plusieurs jours, qu'il s'isole, jusqu'à qu'il prenne une décision, qui changera le destin de beaucoup de personnes.

Dans une chambre, au château du royaume de Lyones, se trouve trois filles. Une allongée dans un lit, la princesse Elisabeth, couverte de bandages, alors que les deux autres attendent désespérément que celle ci veuille bien se réveiller. Les deux autres sont ses sœurs, les princesses Margaret et Veronica.

Soudain, leur vœu est enfin exaucé, la princesse Elisabeth se met à ouvrir doucement les yeux.

« Elisabeth ! » crie ses sœurs hyper heureuses qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux.

« Où suis je ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demande confuse la princesse.

« Dans ta chambre Elisabeth. Tu as été blessée mortellement et Méliodas et les autres péchés capitaux t'ont ramené. »

« Méliodas … Où est Messire Méliodas ? »

Les princesses restent silencieuses face à cette question. Elisabeth trouve cela suspect, et redemande avec plus de conviction.

« Margaret, Veronica, où est Messire Méliodas ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ! Dis nous plutôt comment tu te sens ? » essaye de changer de sujet Veronica

Elisabeth regarde sa sœur, suspicieuse, puis regarde son autre sœur, en la menaçant presque : « Margaret si tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux savoir, je dirais à Père ce qui se passe avec Gilthunder ! »

La princesse écarquille les yeux de frayeur, en imaginant la réaction de son père quand il apprendra sa relation avec Gilthunder. « Elisabeth tu ne ferais pas ça ! »

« Tu veux parier ? »

Alors, la princesse Margaret soupire, résignée, puis dit : « Décidément tu traînes trop avec les péchés capitaux. Il est parti »

« Parti ? »

« Oui parti. Après d'avoir ramener ici, et rassuré que tu es entre de bonnes mains, il est retourné avec les autres péchés. Gilthunder m'a raconté que depuis, il est resté isolé des autres et n'a laissé personne l'approcher. Puis…. »

« Puis ? » s'impatiente Elisabeth.

« Il est venu te voir aujourd'hui … enfin comme presque tous les jours depuis qu'il t'a ramené, mais aujourd'hui, tout d'un coup, il nous a demandé de bien veiller sur toi et de faire en sorte que tu ne fasses pas trop de bêtises ... »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il … Il nous a dit qu'il avait pris une décision et que personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. J'ai essayé, je te jure Elisabeth, j'ai essayé, mais ... » hésite Margaret ayant peur de la réaction de sa sœur.

« Essayer quoi ? Quelle décision ? Je ne comprends rien Margaret ! Qu'est ce que Messire Méliodas t'as dit !? »

« Elisabeth... »

« Il est parti d'accord ? Il est parti ! » intervient Veronica qui en a marre de cette discussion.

« Veronica ! »

Elisabeth ne dit rien plusieurs secondes avant de s'écrier en se redressant brusquement : « Quoi ?! »

Malheureusement, une douleur immense surgit au niveau de son ventre.

« Elisabeth, je t'en supplie calme toi ! Tu es encore en convalescence ! La blessure est plus grave qu'on le pensait et même tes pouvoirs ne peuvent pas la guérir tout de suite ! » panique Margaret.

« Que je me calme ! Comment veux tu que je me calme » dit elle en se relevant quand même du lit malgré la douleur.

« Elisabeth qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Quelle question ! Voir les péchés capitaux ! »

« Non tu ne peux pas ! Tu es trop faible encore ! »

« Essayez de m'en empêcher ! »

« Tu veux que je tienne le pari » menace Veronica

« Veronica ! Arrête tout de suite ! C'est de ta faute si elle réagit comme ça ! »

« Comment ça ma faute ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je craignais ! Qu'elle réagisse comme ça ! »

« Cette histoire commençait à m'énerver et tu tournais autour du pot ! »

« J'allais y venir mais en douceur ! Je n'allais pas y aller en brute ! Pas comme toi ! »

« Dis que je suis une brute ! »

« Oui tu l'es ! »

Alors ses sœurs se chamaillent, Elisabeth en profite pour s'éclipser discrètement et de s'enfuir pour aller retrouver le bar où sont les péchés capitaux. Elle prend une cape, qui lui permet de couvrir ses blessures et enfile la capuche, qui cache sa tête et se dirige vers les écuries, où elle prend son cheval et s'enfuit vers le bar. Tout cela, sans que ses sœurs ne remarquent quoi que ce soit, trop absorbées par leur dispute.

« Je ne fais que protéger Ellie ! »

« Tu ne la protège pas si tu t'y prends par la force ! D'ailleurs, tu la surprotège la croyant en sucre ! »

« C'est peut être parce qu'elle a un don pour s'attirer les ennuis ! Et toi d'abord ! Qu'est ce que tu t'y connais en protection ! Tu ne l'as même pas protéger pendant tout ce temps ! Tu étais en prison ! »

A ces mots, la princesse Margaret ne dit rien, choquée. Voyant qu'elle est allée trop loin, Veronica se maudit intérieurement.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire »

« Pourtant tu l'as dit » se calme un peu Margaret. « C'est vrai je n'ai pas protéger Elisabeth pendant tout ce temps, mais moi je n'aurai jamais eu l'idée de la kidnapper, soit disant pour la protéger »

« De quoi est ce que tu parles ? » demande sceptique Veronica.

« Elisabeth m'a raconté. Pendant qu'elle voyageait pour retrouver les 7 péchés capitaux, pour sauver le royaume, tu l'as enlevé alors qu'elle était avec Méliodas et entre de bonnes mains, et une meilleure protection que toi et moi on peut envisager pour son bien être. Et tu as voulu la monter contre lui pour revenir dans la capitale, où elle risque d'avoir de plus gros ennuis que si elle est avec Méliodas, pour s'être enfuie du château. »

« Qu'est ce que ... » s'indigne Veronica

« Mais… elle m'a aussi raconté que tu lui as sauvé la vie en lui évitant des mines. Veronica, certes je ne l'ai jamais protégé, mais la protection ce n'est pas d'enlever une personne parce que tu n'aimes pas ses fréquentations, mais de faire en sorte qu'elle reste indemne. C'est comme ça que Gil m'a sauvé la vie. C'était dur, mais on l'a fait. Ensemble. Et c'est ce qu'a fait un nombre incalculable de fois Méliodas pour Elisabeth. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher ça. Tu sais bien qu'avec Elisabeth, que plus tu utiliserais la force, plus elle se rebellera même si ce que tu fais c'est pour son bien »

« Margaret … Tsss je crains que tu ais raison. Je suis désolée. Mais tu sais que tu feras une bonne reine un jour. » sourit elle.

« Moi aussi je suis désolée Veronica »

« Bref tout ça pour dire Ellie que ... » dit elle en se retournant vers le lit, où est censée être Elisabeth, mais à la plus grande surprise des deux princesses, elles se rendent compte que le lit est vide.

« Ellie/Elisabeth ? »

Puis, les deux princesses se regardent avant d'hurler le prénom de leur sœur, paniquées.

* * *

Pour revenir à la princesse Elisabeth, elle tient comme elle peut sur son cheval, à cause de ses blessures. Puis, elle arrive enfin au bar, en pleine vitesse. Diane l'ayant vu de loin, toute contente mais inquiète de la voir, lui dit : « Elisabeth ! Tu es enfin réveillée ? J'étais tant inquiète ! »

« Diane ! Où est-il ? » demande précipitamment en descendant tant bien que mal de son cheval.

« Hein ? »

« Où est Messire Méliodas ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il n'est pas là » essaye de gagner du temps le péché de l'envie.

« Mes sœurs. Alors où est-il ? »

« Elisabeth je t'en supplie ! Tes blessures ne sont pas encore guéries ! » essaye Diane , maintenant de la raisonner.

« Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, je le trouverai moi même ! » commence à s'irriter la princesse qu'on la considère comme si elle est en sucre.

« Attendez princesse ! Le capitaine est parti pour une raison précise : vous protéger. Il pense que c'est à cause de lui que vous avez été blessée mortellement. Alors il affirme que plus il est loin de vous, plus vous seriez en sécurité. Enfin c'est plutôt les sentiments qu'il éprouve à votre égard. Que s'il est loin de vous, ses sentiments diminueront. Peut être » sourit malicieusement Merlin

« Mais c'est absurde ! »

« C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit, Elisabeth ! Mais il a dit que personne ne pourra le faire changer d'avis. Il est parti du royaume, mais nous a ordonné de rester ici et de continuer à être les péchés capitaux et à protéger le royaume. Il a dit que cette histoire n'était pas finie et que tout le monde court encore un grave danger » dit Diane.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il va faire lui ? Et où est-il parti ? »

« On ne sait pas. Il a juste dit qu'il partait »

Puis, la princesse, ayant une main sur sa blessure à cause de la souffrance, fronce ses sourcils et retourne sur son cheval et remonte dessus.

« Elisabeth qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demande Hawk inquiet, qui a rejoint Diane et Merlin en même temps que les autres péchés.

« Je vais le ramener tiens ! » dit elle déterminée.

 _Idiot idiot de messire Méliodas !_ , pense-t-elle.

« Elisabeth ! Tu vas te faire tuer vu tes blessures ! »

« Je m'en fiche ! »

« Princesse attendez ! Vous ne savez même pas où peut être le capitaine. » dit Merlin

Elisabeth la regarde sachant pertinemment qu'elle a raison, mais elle ne renonce pas.

« Je le retrouverai quand même. J'ai bien réussi à vous retrouver pour sauver le royaume. »

« Oui mais là avec vos blessures vous ne tiendrez pas une journée »

La princesse regarde la magicienne d'une telle détermination, que Merlin se dit qu'elle va s'en doute regretter son geste.

« Je vais vous aider à le localiser »

« Merlin » ! crient les autres protagonistes.

« Je ne vois en quoi ça vous choque. Dans tous les cas, elle serait partie, mais qui sait pour combien de temps et avant qu'elle n'ait pu le revoir, elle aura succomber à ses blessures et si capitaine entend ça, on est tous morts. »

Les autres péchés se regardent, puis gloussent en pensant que Merlin a raison. Puis la magicienne sort sa boule de cristal et essaye de chercher le capitaine. Mais comme elle le pense, il a brouillé ses pouvoirs ce qui est plus compliqué pour le retrouver, jusqu'à ce qu'elle a une présence approximative.

« Il est sur le route 14. Enfin je crois. »

« Comment ça tu crois, Merlin ? Si tu envoie la princesse sur une fausse piste, on est morts ! » s'inquiète King.

« Il a brouillé sa présence et même mes pouvoirs ne peuvent le détecter entièrement, donc c'est approximatif. »

« Ça veut dire que le capitaine ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve, Elisabeth tu devrais ... » tente Diane.

« Merlin Dame Merlin » dit Elisabeth avant de s'enfuir vers la route 14.

« Non il faut l'arrêter ! Elle va se faire tuer Merlin » crie Diane.

« Non. Que personne n'intervienne. S'il y a bien une personne susceptible de ramener à la raison le capitaine, c'est bien la princesse. » dit Merlin d'un calme angoissant.

« Mais elle va se faire tuer ! » crie à son tour Hawk.

« Sa volonté et sa détermination la maintiendra peut être en vie. Jusqu'à qu'elle retrouve le capitaine du moins. Et je doute que le capitaine la laisse mourir » sourit Merlin.

* * *

Sur la route 14, voyage un homme, seul. Cet homme ? Méliodas, chevalier de Lyones et capitaine des péchés capitaux. Enfin pour lui, tout cela est du passé. Il n'est plus qu'un vagabond, essayant de fuir le destin. Mais celui ci est décidément bien cruel et ne vous laisse jamais en paix.

Méliodas entend au loin le bruit d'un cheval au galop. Il se retourne et s'écarte du chemin pour laisser passer le cavalier. Mais celui ci semble ralentir au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche du chevalier. Méliodas le regarde suspicieux, prêt à agir au cas d'une attaque, si c'est un ennemi. Il ne voit pas le visage de ce cavalier, étant caché par une cape, ni sa magie, car celle ci semble bien trop affaibli pour être détectée. Puis, plus le cavalier approche, plus le capitaine devient suspicieux. Vu le harnais et le reste de l'équipement, sur le cheval, ce n'est pas qu'un simple voyageur, mais plutôt une personne de la garde royale de Lyones.

Soudain, le cavalier s'arrête à quelques mètres du péché du dragon, où celui ci et le cavalier se fixent pendant plusieurs instants.

 _Quelle est cette sensation ? De plus, j'ai déjà vu ce regard et ces yeux quelque part,_ pense Méliodas.

« Qui es tu, cavalier ? »

« Enfin je vous trouve Messire Méliodas »

A cette voix, Méliodas ouvre les yeux de frayeur. Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« Eli … Elisabeth ? » espère-t-il se tromper.

Le cavalier ou plutôt la cavalière descend avec difficulté de son cheval, puis s'approche doucement en se tenant le ventre, sa blessure sûrement ré-ouverte. Puis, elle s'arrête et enlève sa capuche de sa cape, qui lui cachait sa tête. Oui. Méliodas aurait vraiment aimé se tromper à ce moment.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question. »

« Hein ? Non mais … depuis quand es-tu réveillée ? »

« Quelques minutes, une heure je ne sais pas »

« Tu n'es pas bien ! Tes blessures sont encore trop graves ! Tu ne devrais même pas pouvoir bouger ! Tu es inconsciente ma parole ! » s'énerve-t-il tout en s'approchant d'elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? Elisabeth, jusque là tu étais entre la vie et la mort et là tu bouges, tu montes à cheval et galope sur la route 14. Tout ça est un bon moyen de te faire tuer direct. » dit Méliodas avec un peu plus de calme, mais mort d'inquiétude, tout en continuant à s'approcher de la princesse au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlent.

« Non ! » crie-t-elle en secouant la tête énergiquement.

Le capitaine se tait, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

« Pourquoi vous voulez partir ? »

Méliodas la regarde surpris par cette réaction, puis il voit ses yeux pleins de reproches, mélangés à une expression de tristesse. Il change d'expression pour la regarder d'un air triste, et essaye de changer vite de sujet.

« Elisabeth, je pense que ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça. »

« Je m'en fiche. Je ne bougerai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit la vérité » dit elle en boudant.

Têtue comme elle, Méliodas sait qu'il ne le fera pas changer d'avis tant qu'elle n'aura pas obtenu sa réponse. Il soupire et lui répond :

« Ok ok. Tu as gagné. »

La princesse sourit à cette victoire.

« Si je restais tu serais toujours en danger. »

« Hein ? » perdant son sourire, perplexe.

« Quant tu es avec moi, tu es sans cesse en danger, toujours à risquer ta vie. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai combattu Fraudin, mais ta vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. C'est vraiment un miracle que tu sois en vie. Je sais maintenant que tu vas vivre, et retrouver la santé. Mais si je reste, ta vie sera encore en danger et cette fois, tu ne te sortiras peut être pas. Je ne peux l'accepter. C'est pourquoi je pars loin de toi. Je veux te préserver et te protéger et arrêter de t'attirer des ennuis » dit il les yeux cachés par ses cheveux et ses mains et ses dents se serrant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

« Wow wow wow ! Attendez une minute ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est vous qui m'attirez les ennuis ? »

Le capitaine la regarde juste en guise de réponse.

« Mais Messire Méliodas, bien avant de vous rencontrer je m'attirai déjà les ennuis toute seule. Mes sœurs me disent même que c'est un don, sous le coup de l'ironie. Quand j'étais petite, c'était moi la plus perturbatrice des princesses, je m'attirai sans cesse les ennuis. Et même pendant les 10 ans de votre fuite, je m'attirai les ennuis avec … personne. Bref je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de vous pour les attirer » sourit elle en se remémorant certains souvenirs.

« J'ai cru comprendre. Tes sœurs m'ont raconté ça également. » sourit aussi Méliodas en croisant les bras.

« Donc, vous n'avez plus de raison de partir. »

« Si. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que ça. »

Voyant qu'Elisabeth attend la suite, il poursuit après avoir soupirer : « Je suis un criminel, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Je n'ai pas souvenir que vous m'ayez fait du mal. »

« Peut être que je t'ai supprimé tes souvenirs. »

« J'aurai alors des séquelles, ce que je n'ai pas. »

« Je suis un démon. »

« Qui combat d'autres démons et les ennemis du royaume. »

« J'ai détruit le royaume de Danafor sous le coup de la colère, Lyones a failli subir la même chose. »

« J'ai traversé la capitale et le royaume est encore intact … enfin en partie. Donc vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

« Parce que les autres péchés m'ont arrêté. »

« S'il le faut, je vous aiderai aussi à ne pas perdre le contrôle »

« La seule chose qui me fait perdre le contrôle est la mort de Liz et … la tienne. »

« Donc je ne mourrai pas. »

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? » commence à s'irriter Méliodas.

« Je vous ai entendu. »

« Quoi ? »

« Les paroles que vous m'aviez murmuré. Je les ai entendu. C'est ce qui m'a fait tenir et m'a gardé en vie. »

Méliodas ne dit plus rien, surpris, et à cours d'arguments.

« Tu as réponse à tout » souffle Méliodas en se grattant la tête.

« Ce ne sont juste des preuves que vous n'êtes pas celui que vous pensez être. »

« Elisabeth ... »

« Alors vous restez ? Vous n'avez pas de raisons de partir comme ça, si c'est tout ça qui vous inquiète. Les autres vous attendent et … moi aussi. Vous restez Messire Méliodas ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Pour toi. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Si je reste tu seras en danger, ça, ça ne changera pas. »

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas besoin de vous, pour m'attirer les ennuis »

« Ce n'est pas que par rapport à ça. »

« A quoi alors ? »

« Il ne faut pas se voiler la face. Fraudin ne sera pas le seul démon qui essaiera de te tuer pour se venger de moi. Et il est hors de question que je ne laisse faire ça. »

« Ils essaieront de me tuer dans tous les cas, puisque je suis une apôtre des déesses et celle qui peut renfermer le sceau. Donc dans tous les cas, ils me tueront. »

« Qui t'as dit ça ? »

« Dame Merlin. »

 _Je te retiens Merlin_ , pense Méliodas en la maudissant.

« Je m'éloigne de toi pour attirer les démons hors de toi. C'est aussi simple que ça Elisabeth. Adieu » termine-t-il voulant mettre fin à cette discussion.

Il se retourne pour partir, mais jette un dernier coup d'œil à la princesse. Et une sensation étrange l'envahit. Il voit la princesse avec toujours ce même regard de reproches et de tristesse. Et elle n'a toujours rien dit par rapport au dernier mot, qu'il vient de prononcer. Alors il regarde devant lui, et continue sa route.

« Et si vous aviez tort ? » finit elle par dire.

Méliodas s'arrête, puis la regarde.

« Et si vous aviez tort, et que votre plan ne marche pas, et que vous n'arrivez pas à éloigner les démons de la capitale, qui va me protéger ? »

Méliodas commence à écarquiller les yeux à cette phrase.

« Dame Merlin me l'a dit. Je suis la clé de leur victoire ou de leur défaite. Et pour qu'ils gagnent ils doivent m'éliminer. Donc dans tous les cas, je serais morte quoiqu'il arrive. Et je n'ai pas suffisamment de maîtrise de mes pouvoirs de prêtresse pour me défendre. Alors qui va me protéger, Messire Méliodas ? »

« Il n'y a pleins d'autres chevaliers compétents au royaume. Et les péchés capitaux sont restés là bas exprès. »

« Mais vous êtes le seul, qui a pu les enfermer 3000 ans plus tôt. Vous êtes le seul à savoir comment les battre. Vous êtes le seul à avoir les connaissances spécifiques pour gagner. Et puis vous l'avez dit vous même, avant la bataille. Que les autres chevaliers doivent rester en arrière, sinon ils vont se faire massacrer. Et c'est vous qui donnez les ordres aux péchés. Sans vous, pourront-ils s'organiser s'ils ré-attaquent le royaume ? »

« C'est pour ça que je vais les attirer ailleurs. »

« Oui mais ils sont 10. Ils peuvent très bien se séparer. »

« Je sais »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Pour te protéger. »

« J'en ai marre que tout le monde veulent me protéger de la sorte. Je ne suis pas en sucre, vous savez ! » commence à s'essouffler la princesse.

« Je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte du danger Elisabeth. »

« Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte. J'ai failli me faire tuer par l'un deux. »

« Raison de plus pour ne pas prendre de risques ! »

« Quand est ce que vous allez tous comprendre, tous autant que vous êtes, mes sœurs, mon père et les chevaliers, que ce n'est pas en m'éloignant et en m'isolant du danger que vous allez me protéger ?! »

« Oui, il paraît que plus on t'écarte du conflit, plus tu y participes. »

« Exactement ! Maintenant c'est mon tour de poser les questions ! Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'y répondre »

Méliodas fronce les sourcils, n'appréciant pas du tout la tournure des événements et surtout sentant le sang de la princesse jusqu'ici et voyant qu'elle dépasse ses limites. Il veut en finir vite avec tout ça.

« Qui est ce qui m'a sauvé lorsque je me suis écroulée dans un bar? Qui est ce qui m'a sauvé lorsque j'étais poursuivi par des chevaliers, alors qu'il ne connaissait pas mon histoire ? Qui est ce qui m'a dit qu'il retrouverait avec moi les 7 péchés capitaux ? Qui est ce qui m'a sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois pendant ma mission ? Qui est ce qui m'a libéré, lorsque ma sœur a voulu me ramener de force à la capitale, où une lourde peine risquait de m'attendre pour ma fuite ? Qui est ce est venu me chercher alors que je me suis fait prisonnier par Hendrickson pour mon sang d'apôtre des déesses, justement ? Et ne me dites pas que c'était pour éviter de briser le sceau, qui enfermait les démons, car à ce moment là, vous n'avez même pas connaissances de mes pouvoirs. »

Méliodas reste silencieux pendant tout le discours d'Elisabeth, une expression triste sur le visage. Pendant quelques secondes, Elisabeth reprend son souffle, ses limites dépassées. Mais elle continue quand même :

« C'est vous Méliodas. C'est vous qui avez fait tout ça pour moi, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis la princesse. Vous ne faisiez bien avant de savoir qui j'étais. Vous m'avez protégé et préserver pendant tout ce temps et pourtant j'étais sans cesse avec vous. Pourquoi ça a changé ? »

« C'était différent. Tu étais encore moins à l'abri au château. Et le danger n'es pas le même aujourd'hui. »

« Non, il y a juste Hendrickson qui voulait tout mon sang pour briser le sceau et aujourd'hui, les démons veulent tout mon sang pour briser le sang et ainsi libérer tout leur clan. En quoi c'est différent ? »

« Tu marques un point. » sourit il.

« Vous restez ? » espère la princesse.

« Elisabeth... »

« Ce n'est quand même pas ma sœur Veronica, qui vous a demandé de partir, hein ? »

« Non non ne t'en fais pas à ce sujet » rigole-t-il malgré la situation.

« Écoutez Messire Méliodas, je sais bien que vous voulez me protéger et me préserver en m'éloignant du danger, d'ailleurs vous n'êtes pas le seul, car mes sœurs font pareils. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que vous pourrez me protéger. Combien de fois je vais devoir le prouver ? De plus il n'y a pas que ça, n'est ce pas ? »

« Que veux tu dire par là ? »

« Vous voulez refouler vos sentiments à mon égard, espérant qu'on me laisse ainsi en paix et que votre peine sera moins douloureuse, n'est ce pas ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » lui demande-t-il en la regardant malgré lui, surpris.

« C'est Dame Merlin et Messire Gowther qui me l'ont dit. »

 _Merlin, Gowther, espèces de …, ils ont lu dans mes pensées ces enfoirés_ , pense-t-il enrageant et en soupirant très fort.

« Moi je ne compte pas les refouler. »

Méliodas relève la tête vers la princesse, qui le regarde avec amour et des larmes commencent à perler le coin de ses yeux.

« Je ne peux juste pas. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur, et je sais que si vous partez loin de moi, vous me manquerez tellement et j'en mourrais. Je ne sais pas comment vous pourrez faire pour vivre si un être cher est loin de vous »

« Je ne peux pas. »

La princesse lève la tête surprise par cette réponse.

« Ça été la décision la plus difficile que j'ai eu à prendre. Et te voir là n'arrange pas du tout la situation. Je sais que je le supporterai mal d'être loin de la capitale et de toi, mais je voulais t'éloigner le plus possible de moi. Liz est déjà morte par ma faute, je ne voulais pas que ça t'arrive aussi »

« Mais … Liz n'est pas morte par votre faute... »

« Je me sens tout de même responsable … comme je peux me sentir responsable de toi. Ça été vraiment une décision difficile à prendre et tu ne me rends pas vraiment la tâche facile tu sais » sourit il tristement.

« C'est pour ça que je suis venue vous chercher, malgré mes blessures, pour que vous ne faites pas de bêtises que vous pouvez le regretter plus tard. »

Méliodas la regarde tristement et d'un air désolé. Alors la princesse essaye une dernière chose.

« Je vous supplie Messire Méliodas, restez. Restez avec moi. Ne me laissez pas seule. Je ne pourrai le supporter » pleure-t-elle.

Dans la tête de Méliodas, il y a un véritable conflit interne. Il calcule encore le pour et le contre, comme avant de prendre sa décision. Le pour et le contre sur la meilleure solution pour la protection d'Elisabeth, mais encore une fois, son cœur prend raison sur son esprit. Mais la première fois il avait écouté sa raison et non son cœur. Peut être qu'écouter son cœur est une meilleure solution.

Il regarde la princesse en larmes, puis sourit.

Soudain, la princesse sort un petit cri de surprise, et baisse la tête pour voir Messire Méliodas lui tripoter sa poitrine. Elle fait de gros yeux surpris.

« Oui oui. Je pense que ça, ça m'aurait vraiment manqué » dit il en prenant son air pervers.

« Messire Méliodas ? »

Le capitaine recule d'un pas pour la regarder, puis lui fait son plus beau sourire. Elisabeth cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, avant d'essayer de comprendre, elle commence à sourire, mais elle préfère demander avant de s'alarmer trop vite : « Vous … vous restez ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. Tu ne m'as pas rendu la tâche facile. Et dieu que tu peux être têtue quand tu t'y mets. Mais bon ça fait partie de toi. Tu as gagné, je reste. Et cette fois je ne te quitterai plus d'une semelle pour être sûr que tu t'éviteras les ennuis. Sérieux, j'avais demandé aux autres de veiller sur ça ! Quelle bande d'incapable ! »

« Vous restez ? Pour de vrai ? »

« Ouais. Rentrons Elisabeth. Et désolé pour tout. » dit il avec tendresse.

« Je suis si heureuse. » dit il avant de perdre connaissance et de s'effondrer.

Mais avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, Méliodas la rattrape de justesse, inquiet.

« Ohé Elisabeth ! Elisabeth ! »

Puis, il regarde sa main, qui est sur le corps de la princesse. Celle ci est pleine de sang. Sa blessure s'est ré-ouverte et son état est grave. Il faut vite qu'il la ramène au château.

 _Je te jure, tu as tenu jusqu'à maintenant, en dépassant tes limites … tu les as repoussé jusqu'au moment où tu réussis_ _à me convaincre de rester comme si c'était_ _ta mission … tu n'as décidément pas changé depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, Elisabeth_ , pense-t-il en la regardant avec tendresse.

Puis, il entoure la princesse de sa cape pour la couvrir et la porte dans ses bras et se dirige vers le cheval.

« Viens là toi. Il faut qu'on ramène ta maîtresse au plus vite au château ».

Ainsi, il monte sur le cheval, la princesse dans ses bras, et se dirige à pleine vitesse vers la capitale.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plu. A bientôt :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction de Nanatsu no Taizai, Ecouter son coeur ou sa raison ?**

 **Et bien je suis bien contente de l'avoir finie (enfin même si c'était un OS a la base XD), car je dois vous avouer que c'est ma première fiction à plusieurs chapitres que je termine XD**

 **M'enfin j'espère que ce dernier chapitre à l'eau de rose vous plaira. :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Promis je reste près de toi pour toujours.**_

Après plusieurs longues minutes de chevauchée, Méliodas est revenu vers la capitale, portant la princesse Elisabeth dans ses bras, inconsciente. Bien évidemment, à sa vue les autres membres des péchés capitaux sont extrêmement contents, et parmi eux, Merlin sourit malicieusement et d'un air de dire, qu'elle en était sûre. Mais, pour certains d'entre eux, comme Diane et Hawk, ils perdent vite leur sourire, quand ils sentent l'odeur de sang, émanant de la princesse. Et ils comprennent vite que l'état de la princesse est très grave. C'est alors que le capitaine des péchés capitaux ne perd pas de temps et la ramène directement au château pour la soigner. Ses sœurs, en la voyant, ont été à la fois soulagées et inquiètes de l'état de leur plus jeune sœur.

Après cela, la princesse Elisabeth a été directement prise en charge et soignée par les médecins du royaume avec l'appui de Merlin pour la magie.

Et depuis la princesse semble dormir d'un sommeil profond. Seul son souffle peut leur garantir qu'elle respire encore. Depuis lors Méliodas ne l'a pas lâché d'une semelle, comme il lui avait promis quand elle a réussi à le convaincre de revenir parmi eux. Parmi elle. Mais il s'en veut. Terriblement. S'il n'avait pas agi ainsi, la princesse ne se serait pas démener pour le retrouver et risquer sa vie. C'est qu'elle peut être bien insouciante par moment, si ce n'est pas régulièrement.

C'est alors que depuis plusieurs jours, Méliodas se trouve dans la chambre de la princesse, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, veillant sur elle. Et il y a quelque chose qui le démange depuis un moment : l'embrasser. Bien sûr ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassent d'ailleurs le souvenir de leur premier baiser, ainsi que la timidité de la princesse lui fait sourire en y repensant mais cela fait tellement longtemps, qu'il a envie de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres. Ça le démange vraiment. Mais Elisabeth est inconsciente, ça ne sera pas convenable … m'enfin vu qu'il la tripote régulièrement en public, il a peut être bien dépassé le terme « convenable ». De plus, qu'est ce qu'il y perd de toute façon ? Il y en a juste terriblement envie. Et si quelque chose lui donne envie, le capitaine ne se prive pas pour le faire. Mais il pense à une chose : et si en l'embrassant, la princesse décide à se réveiller ? Cette pensée le fait rire. Comme si ça peut se passer comme dans les contes. Mais bon, comme ça il fait une pierre, deux coups. Un baiser parce qu'il en a envie, et peut être pour réveiller la belle endormie.

C'est en partant de cette pensée que Méliodas se met à sourire et à s'asseoir sur le lit. Tout d'abord, il joue à ses mèches de cheveux, qui tombent sur son visage paisible, puis, il pose sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser. En faisant ces gestes, un sourire triste orne ses lèvres. Dieu qu'il peut s'en vouloir. Il se promet à lui même que cela n'arrivera plus. Et après cela, petit à petit, il se penche doucement, jusqu'à pour arriver aux lèvres de la princesse, puis il pose ses lèvres délicatement, ce qui est une chose rare chez lui, comme ayant peur de briser cette personne fragile, qui lui a pris son cœur. Il l'embrasse, même s'il sait que la princesse ne répondra pas à ce baiser. Dans ce baiser, il lui transmet tout son amour et son désespoir de l'état de la princesse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il rompt le baiser, et caresse à nouveau la joue de la princesse pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, il décide de sortir de la chambre quelques instants pour s'aérer la tête de tout cela, et cacher son chagrin.

Mais alors, qu'il se lève du lit, il s'arrête net. Quelque chose a changé dans la chambre, en commençant par la respiration de la princesse. Il se retourne d'un coup sec pour voir que les yeux, ainsi que les doigts de la princesse, se mettent à bouger doucement, comme pour revenir à la vie. Méliodas n'en revient pas. Elisabeth est en train de reprendre connaissance ! De ce fait, le capitaine se rapproche du lit, se rassoit en lui prenant la main et en l'appelant doucement. Les sourcils de la princesse se froncent et ses paupières se plissent comme si c'est un effort surhumain d'ouvrir les yeux. Puis doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrent. Au départ, Elisabeth est aveuglée par la lumière du jour, ayant dormi plusieurs jours. Elle les renferme donc vite pour les ré-ouvrir après. Puis, elle regarde sa main, toujours tenue par Méliodas et se tourne après vers celui ci. Au début, elle ne voit qu'une forme vague, mais après elle peut percevoir l'homme de sa vie avec plus de distinction. Quand elle récupère complètement sa vue et qu'elle voit le visage du capitaine, elle sourit et essaye de parler. Mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Méliodas comprend alors qu'elle est assoiffée, et lâche sa main pour lui servir un verre d'eau. Puis, il l'aide à boire et se met à nouveau à caresser sa joue. Il n'en revient tout simplement pas. Les contes qu'on lit aux enfants sont peut être vrais après tout.

« Messire Méliodas » sourit Elisabeth

« Elisabeth … Comment tu te sens ? »

« Fatiguée. »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant. Tu es inconsciente depuis des jours »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Va savoir. Mais tout le monde va être ravie que tu te sois réveillée »

Elisabeth sourit, puis dit en perdant son sourire : « J'ai fait un drôle de rêve »

« Ah ? »

« J'ai rêvé que vous avez décidé de partir de Lyones pour me protéger, et que malgré mes blessures, j'ai décidé de partir à votre recherche »

Le capitaine la regarde surpris.

« Oui je sais, c'est un rêve stupide » se met à rougir la princesse.

Méliodas sourit avant de demander : « Et ? Comment ça s'est fini ton rêve ? »

« Hmm … j'ai fini par vous convaincre et j'en été heureuse. Puis plus rien. Le grand trou noir. »

Méliodas ferme les yeux et se met à rire. Elisabeth ne comprend absolument pas sa réaction et se cache sous la couette.

« Elisabeth »

« Non ce n'est pas drôle » boude-t-elle

Puis, le péché du dragon se met à soulever la couette pour apercevoir le visage rouge d'Elisabeth, et il s'approche doucement de ses lèvres, ce qui fait rougir d'autant plus la princesse. Puis, doucement et avec délicatesse, ils ont joint leurs lèvres pour un passionnant baiser. Elisabeth ferme les yeux pour savourer ce moment, et elle a l'impression que cela fait une éternité qu'elle n'a pas savouré ça. Puis, Méliodas rompt le baiser et lui murmure : « Elisabeth ce n'était pas rêve. »

« Hein ? » a dû mal à saisir la princesse.

« Ce que tu crois avoir rêver, était en faite la réalité. Je suis vraiment parti en voulant te protéger, tu es vraiment partie à ma recherche malgré tes blessures et tu m'a vraiment convaincu de rester »

Elisabeth le regarde bouche bée et en clignant plusieurs fois les yeux. Elle n'est revient pas ! Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Elle l'a fait ? Elle l'a vraiment fait ? Elle ferme les yeux en souriant heureuse. Mais un doute persiste dans son esprit, alors elle ouvre les yeux pour lui demander : « Alors vous restez ? Vraiment ? »

Méliodas la regarde tendrement en souriant, puis s'approche à nouveau de ses lèvres comme réponse. Décidément ces baisers lui ont manqué. Ils finissent par rompre le baiser et se sourirent l'un à l'autre, avant de se ré-embrasser. Après tout, la princesse a fini par apprendre que le capitaine préfère les gestes qu'aux paroles. Le capitaine rompt le baiser à nouveau et s'approche de son oreille en lui chuchotant : « Pour toujours ».

Et après ça, il l'a ré-embrasse à nouveau cette promesse gravée dans son cœur. Oui il a décidément bien fait d'écouter son cœur cette fois.

FIN.

* * *

 **Voilà cette histoire est terminée et encore une fois j'en suis heureuse.**

 **Je remercie à tous ceux ou celles qui se sont arrêté(e)s pour lire cette fic.**

 **Bien évidemment j'ai d'autres fics de Nanatsu no Taizai, qui m'attendent comme une que j'appellerai "Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal", mais j'ai aussi d'autres fics d'autres œuvres que je dois finir, alors je vous dis à bientôt pour une autre histoire :)**


End file.
